


Winter Kiss

by kaybee_worx



Category: Jack Frost - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), reader insert - Fandom, you - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Holiday, Ice Skating, Kisses, Romance, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybee_worx/pseuds/kaybee_worx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your holiday becomes rather interesting when you meet a rather frosty fellow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Kiss

Before you read this, close your eyes and pretend you are on holiday in a place where it snows, it can be anywhere you like. Now think you are in a warm bed sleeping peacefully. Now open your eyes and begin to read. 

 

You were as sung as a bug in your bed, all curled up in a heap of blankets and sleeping peacefully until your precious slumber was interrupted by someone jumping on you and you bed. “ get up!” you groan, it’s your brother, “get off” you moan and pull the covers over your head. He shakes you and shouts again, this time you were going to make sure he would leave. You sit up in bed and shove him off you, to the floor, he looks up at you in horror, “hey what was that for?” he asks. “That” you say “is for waking me up!” He gets up and pushes you, “I was waking you up so you could see the snow.” “it snowed?” you ask, “Yes! Now come with me outside.” He says opening your room door. You get out of bed really quickly, put shoes on, grab you dressing gown and then sprit down the stairs with your brother. You are half way across the lounge when you mom stops you both. “You two are not going out there unless you are dressed properly, so back upstairs you go.” You groan in unison and make your way back up the stairs. “I want layers on” your mom shouts, “I’m not having you complain your cold!” yes mom you respond back. While you get dressed you cannot stop thinking about how your wish had come true, you were on holiday, and for the week and the bit you had been there it had not snowed which was unusual because this place got loads of snow during this time of year. Being from a place where snow was scarce this was like winning the lotto for you. You pull on you boots and head to the mirror; you throw your trench coat on and place your woollen hat on your head. You strike a pose in the mirror, you looked pretty, and you grab your gloves off the counter and then run down the stairs. Your brother is waiting at the door, being buttoned up by your mom, he looked like he was about to die of embarrassment. After inspections by your mom making sure you were all bundled up you ran out into the knee deep snow outside, it was like being in a winter wonderland, your holiday home was dusted in snow giving it a real warm feeling while the evergreen tree’s leaves were frost bitten and looked timeless. “Heads up” your brother shouts. Your snapped out of your daydream buy a big snowball hitting you on your arm. You look up at him, “you’re going to pay” you shout back, as you pick up a heap of snow and turn it into a ball and then send it hurdling at him. You send snowballs at each other for a good half an hour before, Taylor, daughter of the owner of the house you are renting for your holiday, told you that there was lots going on at the park and that we must come and join the festivity. As a little group you head to the park obviously letting Taylor lead the way. You arrive and are greeted with a beautiful sight, people of all ages playing in the snow, making snow angles, snowmen or having a good old snow ball fight. Your brother runs off to join the snow ball fight and you fall into the snow and make a snow angle, it was so much fun playing in the snow. You decide to take a walk to the pond and see the people skating. You start your trek up the hill, half way up you notice that there is a young guy sitting under the leafless tree at the top of the hill very possibly watching the skaters. From the back he looks handsome, pure white hair and a blue hoodie, you smirk, picking snow up you form it into a ball, you take a deep breath, hopefully this snow ball with make you a new friend, then you launch it into the air. It hit him straight in the back, with a normal reaction he jumped into the air, except he stayed there. You were now staring and you could not believe your eyes. His face that had, had a look of astonishment on now showed a grin and to your amazement he flew over to you. No guy had ever made your knee’s wobble like this, you locked both hands over your eyes and kept you eyes tightly shut. “Please don’t let me be going mad” you mumble to yourself, “You’re not going mad” says a voice and you feel cold hands upon yours and then them drawing yours away from your eyes. His ice blue eyes catch you one’s, so you cover your eyes quickly again with your gloved hands as you can feel a red hot blush seeping over your face. “I really do believe I’m going crazy” you say. “Trust me” say’s the voice “you’re not, now open your eyes” You do as he says and you find him standing in front of you with a smile on his face. Every inch of him was perfect and you prayed to yourself that you were not as red as a tomato at that moment. “I’m surprised you can see me” he states “normally your age group can’t” You raise an eyebrow, “Can’t see you? What are you talking about” you ask him. “Properly should have introduced myself first” he says. “I’m Jack Frost” he holds out a hand to you. At first you’re confused but then the memories of Jack Frost in stories come flooding back to you. “Jack Frost” you say under your breath, you grab his hand and shake it. “I know you” you say “you’re the spirit of winter” “The one and only” he smiles. “Wow!” you exclaim, your smile turning into a grin. “Now I have a question for you, how is it that you can see me?” He asks. You ponder on this a moment before you state your answer, “I believe, that’s how; teens can’t normally see you because they have stopped believing.” Jack’s expression told you everything, he was surprised and he was speechless. As you are smiling at him a you realise something, he granted your wish, and he brought you the snow! “You made my wish come true.” You say “you made it snow” and before he could answer you gave him a huge hug. Stiff at first due to being surprised he warmed to the hug pulling you closer. “Thank you” you whispered. “It’s a pleasure”, he replies. Your hug is broke by a snowball that lands on Jack’s back, he turns round, there are a group of little kids standing with snowballs in had grinning. The little tubby boy in the middle calls the battle cry “snowball fight” and soon you are being pummelled by snowballs. Jack on the other hand was sending snowballs back; the kids were laughing as they dodged the balls of snow, so you decided to join in. You and Jack lay in the snow laughing after the fight, you were covered in snow but could not care one bit, “that was the best snowball fight ever!” you say between gasps of breath. Jack gets up ad helps you out of the snow, you brush yourself off and realise that your hands are as cold as his and that you are starting to shiver. “You are so lucky you never get cold” you say to him while rubbing your hand together to try and generate some warmth. He chuckles but says nothing, you look over to where your brother is sitting on a bench watching the skaters he looks as cold as you are. You look at Jack, “I think it’s time I went home.” You say sadly. He nods but asks “ would you like to see the park at nigh covered in snow?” “Yes I would” you say “Great, I will see you at your house tonight, don’t forget your skates.” You nod and then wave goodbye to him. You felt a bit dazed, you had been asked out by the winter spirit, this was truly a thing to remember. As you walked over to your brother, a question popped into your mind. How did Jack know where you lived? 

It was relief to be inside the warm house after your adventure in the snow, now sitting next to the fireplace with a warm cup of hot chocolate you were able to let your mind wonder. You could hear your brother telling your mom and dad about the day in the snow but you weren’t listening, you were thinking about this evening when you would see Jack, you filled with happiness when you thought of him, and you felt bad because you should not be feeling this way towards a spirit but you could not help yourself. It was wonderful news when your mom finally told you to go to bed as it meant it was nearly time to see the world at night. You were ready and you had your skates out, now you just had to wait, you plopped down on your bed and took out your camera and started to browse through the photo’s you had taken on your holiday, you had gotten to about half way through them when you heard a light knock on your window, you automatically turned and looked at it, the window pane had frosted up and there was words written on it.” Are you ready?” your smiled wider than you ever had as you run to the window and opened it. Jack is floating outside your window, his white hair illuminated by the moon light. “So you got my message” he asked, “of course” you say. “Well what are you waiting for then, come on.” He says. “Oh right yeah” you grab your skates and camera and head to the window. You look at Jack and then to the ground, “one thing, I can’t fly” you say. Jack floats to your window and holds out his hand, “You’re going to have to trust me if you are going to fly.” He says with a grin. You take a deep breath and take his hand, he holds it tightly and you jump off the window sill. You cling to his arm at first feeling like you are going to fall but you soon realise that you where not going anywhere. “Let’s go” says Jack and you follow his lead letting him guide you. You feel like you are in a story book, wow it was amazing. You were at the park before you knew it, it was picture perfect, everything was covered in snow and all was silent, it was so beautiful. You take out your camera from your pocket and started to capture pictures. Jack was smiling at you as you take your pictures, you catch his stare, “well I have to have memories” you say. Together you land next to the frozen pond, it glistens in the moon light. Jack steps out onto the ice and does a spin, and then bows with an outstretched hand, “care to join me? He asks. “I would love to but I have to put on my skates first.” Although to your amazement you where wearing them. You grin at him, “why thank you Mister Frost” you curtsy and then take his hand. He pulls you onto the ice and makes you spin in a circle and lets you go to carry on but you had not been on the ice for over two years now so instead you lose your footing and land splat on your bum. You sit there laughing as Jack comes to your aid. “Are you ok” he asks, “yeah” you say “just going to take me a while to get back into it” you add on. Jack holds both hand out to you and you take them, “well” he says as he helps you up “we are just going to have to take it slow.” You nod and you know you are red but how could you help yourself. He skates backwards and pulls you along his blue eyes fixed on you ones and before you know it you a skating like you used to. You skate up behind Jack and hug him round the waste while skating, at first he is startled but catches onto your game. He does a quick turn so that you are facing one another, he is smiling like a Cheshire cat and you can’t help but giggle, but taking your eyes off the ice caused the two of you to come off the ice and land in the snow surrounding the pond, you onto of him. At first you felt embarrassed and tried to get off him but to your surprise Jack was not letting you go, so you leaned on his chest and smiled. “If I asked to kiss you would you let me?” he asked, your heart skipped a beat at what he had asked so what you said and did next came as a surprise due to the fact your brain was mess. “Well my answer is...” and you closed the gap between you and him, capturing his cold lips in yours and kissing him breathless, when you break the kiss you are bright red but you don’t care. “I’m glad that was your answer” Jack says, a light pink blush lies on his cheeks, you smile at him “me to” you whisper you stare at each other for a bit before you lean in and kiss again, you feel his hand on your cheek and the other on your back, when you part you put your nose against his, an Eskimo kiss you think, but when you look at him he is grinning at you, you sit up and look at him, “what’s wrong” you ask feeling offended. Jack sits up to, “nothing” he says “it’s just your nose has gone blue.” You rub your nose trying to get the colour into it again. You then look at him again, “Jack Frost has been nipping at my nose” you say with a grin. Jack laughed but says nothing. He pulled you next to him and put his arms around your waist, you snuggled into him, somehow you were not cold instead you were warm and you liked this very much being next Jack. “This was fun” he says “yes it was” you answer back. “Maybe we can go flying tomorrow night?” You look at him, “I can’t” you say. “Why not?” he asks. “Jack I don’t live here, this place is not my home, I’m here on holiday and the thing is tomorrow evening we are on the plane home.” You say. Jack gets up and walks onto the ice, he trails his stick over it and makes patterns on the ice. You follow him and get both of his hands, “this is not goodbye you know” you say “ I will come back to see you I promise and maybe you could come and visit me in my real home.” Jack looked into your eyes and smiled “I think i could do that, brake into Santa’s workshop and find out where you live.” “That’s the spirit” you say and give him a hug, he spins you around and you laugh out loud. You stop and he brings his hands up so you can see them, a snowflake is forming in his palms, you are amazed and watch as it turns clear, he then threads a little silver chain through the hoop on the top, then he put it around your neck. You look at it and touch it gently. “It’s my promise to you that I will come see you and when it turns cold it means I’m near and don’t worry it won’t melt.” You give him an enormous hug and say thank you over again. Then he scoops you up and fly’s you home, he leaves a cold kiss on your lips. That’s the last you remember.  
Your mom wakes you up the next morning. Your surprised to see that it is 10am. You get up, get dressed and then pack your bag and then you wonder around looking for Jack before it’s time to go, but you have no luck because you zip up your back with a heavy heart. You jump when your window blows open, and you run to it, and there floating is Jack. “You came to see me” you ask. “I would not miss a chance to say goodbye to you” he says coming to the window sill. “I will see you soon” you say “I know, and I will too.” He says. “ “ Your mom calls, “it’s time to go” You turn back to Jack and kiss him quickly, “I have to go, will see you soon” you collect your bag and leave. Once you’re in the car, you turn to look out the back window, you see Jack watching, and you quickly turn around and rummage in your bag for pen and paper then scribble a message onto it. “What did you write?” asks your brother as he climbs into the seat next to you, “none of your business” you say to him, he shrugs and starts to play on his cell phone. Your mom and dad get in too and the car starts to rumble along the cobbled road, before the car gets too far away from Jack, you stick the piece of paper against the back window, you just pray he can see it. You take it off after a few seconds and fold it up and place it in your bag. You then looked up and there on the side window written on a canvas of ice says : I love you too.


End file.
